1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a network for providing a communication system in a pipeline environment. More particularly, the present invention relates to a communication network configured to utilize at least a portion of the physical structure of a pipeline system as structured support for a communication network.
2. State of the Art
It is frequently desirable to provide a communication link along subsurface and surface pipelines. One benefit of establishing a communication network along at least a portion of a length of a pipeline, such as a gas or liquid pipeline results from the fact that such pipelines conventionally traverse an appreciable distance and monitoring and communicating along at least a portion of the length of the pipeline may improve performance and compliance with safety regulations. Yet another benefit for establishing a communication network along a pipeline results from governmental regulations wherein a pipeline configured for continuous monitoring is allowed to sustain higher mass flow rates when such pipelines are continuously monitored for stress and/or defects. Otherwise, a pipeline traversing populated areas may be “derated” below its actual capacity due to safety considerations. In order to qualify for such a mass flow rate variance, the continuous monitoring must occur over some form of secure network to prevent tampering with sensor information indicative of pipeline conditions.
Various types of communication techniques along a pipeline structure have been proposed, including embedding fiber optics or other conductive communication conduits into the pipeline structure itself. Such integral modifications to the piping are generally unacceptable for various reasons, including the required modification to pipe fabrication techniques and requalification of the modified piping structure in accordance with various stress and reliability criteria. Therefore, such an embedded approach is undesirable.
Furthermore, structure of communication networks applied to the exterior of a pipeline system also present various security issues. Such externally accessible transmission media are not only subjected to ambient environmental conditions but are also exposed to security and tampering risks. Therefore, there is a need to provide a communication structure suitable for forming a communication network along at least a portion of a pipeline system, that does not require reengineering, modified fabrication and requalification of the pipeline structure and is not easily accessible for tampering or subject to other destructive failure mechanisms.